A Fairy in love
by x.St. Joan d'Arc.x
Summary: Amelie Fantasy Catarina Juillet lives in a world where her father dominates her life, untill the day she puts her foot down. She has a chance to see what life is like out of her home and out of the Fairy city and into the real world.


Hi 

**This only my second fanfic ever and my first fairytale one so if it sucks please tell me. But hopefully it won't :). Well I hope you enjoy and please review because other wise I will think it sucks and won't update :).**

**By the way the words in italic are in French and the small sentences or chapters are her thoughts. **

**Enjoy

* * *

**

My heart was beating fast as I ran the last meter or so to my house. I had been out in the fields looking at the beautiful horses graze when I felt my mother looking for me. I knew this because fairies could sense it when other fairies, especially those close to them, were looking for them. We could even feel each others auras, like radar. Her aura seemed stressed and anxious and I wondered what was wrong.

As I came to a stop in front of the door to our manor, the door opened to reveal my mother. She ushered me in and brought me to the sitting room. I didn't question her. Whatever it was, it looked serious. My father was sitting in his chair and looking very imposing (as always). I sat on the love seat and waited for him to talk.

"Amelie, where have you been? We have been calling you for ages!!" He boomed.

I sat up and raised my chin not wanting to look vulnerable.

"I am sorry father. I was in the fields watching the horses." He made a face but then shrugged it off.

"Never mind that, now. Your mother and I have something of the most important matter to tell you." He looked at me, daring me to interrupt him. I just looked him in the eye and waited for him to continue.

"Ma_ fille_, you are to be married to Lord Guillaume Energy Badaux, the son of Lord Christophe Magie Badaux. He is a good man and will be a good husband. He will be good for the family name."

_What!! No!! Jamais!!!! I will never marry that pig!!!_ My eyes were red from anger asI thought this but voiced something much more ladylike.

"Father, you do not expect me to really go along with this plan, do you?Because there is no way I will ever marry him!!!" I stood up to make my point clearer. So much for ladylike, huh? My father also stood up and shouted, "Amelie!! You cannot change my mind on this, it has been decided and it will go through. It is not in your place to argue with me, do you understand?"

I looked at my mother to see if she would back me up on this one but her back was turned to me. So I did the only thing that seemed possible, I ran out of the room and up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and crashed onto my bed, the tears already falling.

_How could they do this to me!! They know I hate him and of all people to marry me off to, IT HAD TO BE HIM!!!!!!!!! He's such a pervert!! The few times we danced together at the public balls, his hand kept slipping!! After it happened the second time I slapped him right across the face. And now my parents want me to marry him!!! AHHHHH!!!!!_

_NEVER!!! Il est CON!!!!_

Then the brightest idea ever came to my mind. I could run away!!! If I did, I wouldn't have to marry him. I would be free!!! I felt better at once.

I jumped up and pulled out a small looking carpetbag, which was actually humongous inside. I then put in my five least fairy looking dresses and a brush, hand mirror, jewelry (to bribe people), money, toiletry essentials and a pair of shoes. I then headed to my window but then thought better of it and stuffed my bag under my bed. If I left during the day and someone saw me my plan would not work. Even if no one saw me my parents would get suspicious when I didn't come down to dinner. So after checking that it was not visible I walked out of the room not bothering to get rid of the tearstains on my cheeks.

I walked down the big staircase of my house and burst into the sitting room where my parents were talking to my sisters. Probably telling them what all the screaming was about. They all looked up my parent's faces disturbed and angry and my sisters faces sad and pitying. I walked into the middle of the room and said one word,

"_D'accord," _My parents relaxed. All five of my sisters jumped up and hugged me some saying words of congratulations, others saying they were sorry. I smiled weakly and told them to come have a walk with me. So Laure, Nathalie, Claire, Clemence, Camille and I set out into the garden.

"I can't believe mother and father are making you marry that horrible, pigheaded, perverted, gay, jackass, _CONARD_!!!!" Laure, the sister closets to my age, practically shouted.

"_Merci, _Laure, you cheered me up." We talked for a bit longer and then I sent away my three youngest sisters. Both Laure and Nathalie looked at me questionably.

"Laure, Nathalie what I'm about to tell you, you must never repeat." I said making sure no one was around so I could tell them my secret. They both put their hands over their hearts and said, "_Promis." _

I leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm running away tonight. I'm leaving, I'm gonna go find a job far away from here and I'm gonna change my appearance using glamour." I waited for a reaction but they both looked at me seriously and nodded their head.

Nathalie then said, "That is the right thing to do, Amelie, anyway that's what I would do if I were in your situation." Laure nodded her head again and then without warning hugged me and then burst into tears. Nathalie followed suit. Soon all three of us were weeping.

After a while Laure whispered, "We're gonna miss you. Will we see you again? Ever?"

"Yes, I will come back when everything has cooled down, and I will write you two letters. Don't worry." I hugged them one more time and said, "I love you, I love all of you. Please tell the others that I love them for me." They nodded and then we all felt our mother calling us for dinner. We wiped our faces ridding them of tearstains and then set off towards the dining room.

We sat down and ate dinner in silence no one daring to break the silence. I ate little, thinking of what I had to do that night made me nervous. What if I didn't succeed? I would be banned from ever leaving the house until the wedding and then I would be married to that piece of horseshit.

After dinner I kissed all my sisters goodnight and told them I loved them in turn. I nodded to my parents and then left the room. I lay in bed till I felt all the magical energy in the house become a steady throb, indicating that my whole family and the servants were asleep. I then quietly got out of bed and lit a small candle, I placed it on the little table near my full-length mirror and I then looked at myself. My freckled face was flushed from all the crying I had done today. My green eyes that were normally so full of happiness and excitement were glazed over with sadness. My strawberry blonde hair was full of knots and was barely covering my pointy ears. My beautiful, translucent wings were flopping downwards from anger and sadness. I looked nothing like my usual self; I was usually always happy and bright. But not tonight.

So I watched as my eyes glowed white from using magic and as my skin darkened, my hair became blonde, my freckles disappeared, I grew shorter, my ears became round and my wings evaporated into my back. When the magic was done changing my form, I looked much different. I looked human. A short human with normal features and brown eyes. I wasn't Amelie Fantasy Catarina Juillet of the southern fairy clan of France. No. I was now just plain old Catarina or Cat. I was not special.

Trying to think like that, I grabbed my bag from under the bed and climbed down my window, thinking of the future and not of the past.

I walked away from my home, the place I grew up in, the place which made me who I am today, and walked into the unknown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glossary-- _Fille: _daughter, _Jamais:_ never, _Con + Conard: _Bastard, _D'accord: _Ok, _Merci:_ Thank you, _Promis:_ Promise

* * *

**Well? Did you like it?**

**I hope you did and if there is anything that you are confused about or would like me to change just tell me.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**elloire**


End file.
